


Just A Normal Day

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Sam and Jess go to a carnival.





	

There's bright sunshine, and Sam turns around holding two candy apples to see Jess smiling and pointing a camera at him. He puts on a silly grin, and she takes a photo, then puts the camera back in her bag and takes an apple from him. He tucks his arm around her and licks the side of his own, before starting to wander back towards the carousel.

It should be the perfect day, it should be everything he wanted when he left for college - wandering through a fair with his girlfriend with no hunt and no need to worry about a sudden 'family emergency'. He can't relax though, can't stop checking over Jess's shoulder for danger or staring a little too long at the people around them, searching for signs that they're about to turn into something evil and attack them.

He'd tried to push the feeling of wariness away by immersing himself in 'normal.' They'd gone on a few rides and feeling the wind whip through his hair while Jess laughed beside him had almost made him feel like any other guy there. He'd won her an enormous stuffed tiger on some stupid shooting game that was ridiculously easy once he'd realised the barrel of the cheap air-rifle was bent slightly to the left. The man behind the stall had looked a bit peeved when he'd handed the toy over, and Sam had grinned at him, thinking _nothing comes between a Winchester and their goal_ and then had to look away and clench his jaw, because he wasn't that person anymore, that was behind him, goddammit.

"Sam!" says Jess, excitedly from under his arm, "Look! They have a haunted house!"

Sam looks over where she's pointing. The front of the ride is made up to look like an abandoned house, and he can feel something cold trickle down his spine.

Jess looks up at him with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, too quickly, and she's narrowing her eyes, and glancing back at the haunted house.

"Is this like your Halloween thing?" she says. Sam is silent for a moment, wondering how to answer that, and she takes it as a yes, and, with one last look at the ride, says, "It's ok, we can go on the rollercoaster instead."

She looks disappointed though and Sam grits his teeth. He's failing normal again - normal guys take their girlfriends to haunted houses and take advantage of the darkness to steal a few kisses. Or, if you're Dean, a quick fuck.

"No, it's cool," he says, trying to sound unconcerned. "You want to go, we'll go."

She gives him an _are you sure?_ look, and he just grabs her hand and pulls her in the direction of it, smiling at her, and wondering if the couple of tiny packets of salt he has in his pocket will be enough if there's anything real in there.

There isn't, of course. Nothing but badly animated sheets pretending to be ghosts and skeletons that look so unlike the real thing he wonders how anyone is taken in. Jess seems to enjoy it though, if shrieking and clutching at his hand count as enjoying something. He's still checking behind them and waiting for the attack to come when they step back into the sunshine and she gives him that thoughtful _I want to know what makes you tick_ look again.

They head over towards the rollercoaster, and she says, almost too casually, "The last time I was at a fair, it was with some friends from High School. Jenna got lost and it took us ages to find her." She pauses, and then, when Sam says nothing, prompts, "When were you last at one?"

"My Dad took Dean and me a couple of years ago," says Sam, slowly. _Three werewolves attacked, and there was blood and screaming and people running everywhere, but we were ready. Winchesters are always ready. Dad took down the first one, and then we split up to get the other two. I ran out of bullets - stupid, stupid, never run out of ammo - and got cornered by one. It sprang at me, and I remember being so afraid that this was it, that I was going to die, then there was a shot from nowhere and it collapsed to the ground. I looked round and Dean was just grinning at me as if to say 'I've always got your back, little brother.' And I grinned back, even though I'd already filled out the college forms and was planning to leave. Planning to leave his back unprotected._ But that was all part of the other life, the life he'd left behind and tried not to think about.

"Dean's your brother?" says Jess, flicking her gaze at him and squinting against the sun.

"Yeah." He paused and tried to remember a detail from the day that he could reveal to her. "Dad bought us candy floss, and Dean decided he didn't like his and put it down my shirt." That wasn't strictly true - Dean had got the candy floss from an over-turned cart as they'd headed back to the car, but it had definitely ended up down Sam's top.

Jess raises one eyebrow as they step into the queue for the rollercoaster, and Sam grins at the memory. "We had a bit of a fight with it, and Dad made us sit on blankets when we got to the car so that we wouldn't get the seats sticky."

She grins back at him then, and he feels some of the tension in his shoulders ebb away.

"You try that with me, mister, and you'll be walking back to college," she warned him, and Sam laughed. The sun glinted in her hair as they climbed into the rollercoaster car and she pulled his arm around her as the bar came down. She seemed completely content, and Sam realised that she was being a normal girl at the fair with her boyfriend. Even if he couldn't hold on to normal for more than a few seconds without checking for threats, if he held on to her, maybe some of her normal would become his, and maybe, just maybe, it would be enough.

*****


End file.
